One Date, or a Lifetime of Love?
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: MOLIVERY GOODNESS! Can't come up with a summary, this was a spur of the moment thing, but I like it, hope you will to! Rated T because all of mine are rated T for safety. TWOSHOT!
1. One Date, or a Lifetime of Love?

I like this one! it's my first Oneshot! yay!The gang is twenty in this one, just to clear that up

Disclaimer: we all know what goes here...

* * *

One Date, or a Lifetime of Love?

Lily's POV

A woman stepped onto the stage, in a simple back dress and announced that the bidding was going to start, and for the ladies who would be bidding to make thier way toward the stage.

"Miley, can you remind me why we're here, with a whole bunch of the Hannah money?" I said.

"Lily, I told you before, it's a date auction, we're here because the only men we have in our lives are our daddies and my brother" Miley replied.

"And Oliver, Miley, why don't you admit that's why you're here? You're in love and we both know it!"

"Lily, I do not love Oliver, we're...friends, and that's, that's it" Miley said.

"Whatever you say, but I know it's true. Anyways, explain how this whole 'date auction' thing works." I asked

"Ok, the men come out onstage, then one steps forward, away from the others. The hostess says things about him, his hobbies, his interests, what he's like, his job...things like that. Then the bidding starts. The women who like that particular man, they raise their paddles and starting at $20, they bid until there's only one left, then they give the money to the hostess and sit down with their dates. And the money all goes to United Peoples Relief." Miley explained.

"Ok, and which one of us is gonna bid on Oliver if no one else does? I vote you!" I was dying to figure out what would happen if my two best friends finally got together, they had liked each other secretly for too long, it was time for something to happen.

"But I - fine, I'll bid for him...but, only if no one else does first." Miley said grudgingly.

I laughed silently, and we headed for our table near the stage.

The hostess returned to the stage and took up the mic. She gestured to the first man in line and he stepped forward. "Ladies, meet our first man, Zac. His favorite things to do are run, sing, and he runs a local daycare center! Ladies, the bid starts at twenty, and I have it! Do I have thirty, I have thirty..."

And she eventually got all the way to one-twenty. The next up was Oliver.

"Next, we have Oliver! He likes to skateboard, hang out with his two best friends, and hang out on the beach! Do I see twenty?" Miley raised her paddle. "Ok, thirty? I see thirty, forty?" Miley raised her paddle again. "Uh...fifty? I see fifty, sixty? Sixty...do I see seventy? Ok, got it, eighty? Ninety? one hundred?" Miley raised her paddle again, it was between her and one other woman. "Uh...One-fifty? Two hundred? Three? Four? Five? Six, my word! Do I hear seven hundred? Eight? One thousand? One thousand one hundred? two thousand? Three? Four?" The other woman quit, Miley had won. I looked at her for an explanation.

"I told you I wouldn't bid unless someone else did first." She said as she stood up to give the money to the hostess.

The hostess was very grateful and thanked Miley on behalf of United People's Relief. Oliver just stared at Miley, who blushed and walked back to the table, him following looking confused and happy. "Why did you bid on me Miley?" He said as the next man was bid on.

"I...I did it for charity?" Miley tried, and failed. When she realised that none of us were buying it, she grabbed Oliver by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into an enormously deep kiss. Oliver did nothing for a second, then came to his senses and put his arms around her, pulling her in tighter. They finally broke apart, mostly, I'm guessing, because of lack of oxygen.

"Miley?" Oliver said, running his hands through Miley's hair.

"Mmm?" Miley managed, her eyes closed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

"How long?"

"Always" Oliver kissed her gently.

"And forever." He said.

* * *

YAY!! fluffy goodness!

>Jumi


	2. Ten Years Later

I decided to make it a twoshot, and i luv the outcome! More MOLIVERY GOODNESS!!

* * *

Ten years later

Miley's POV

As I watched our two boys play in the park, I remembered.

The day we had first met, when he had told the entire school a rumor that I ate opossums in my omelets, the day we had become friends, when Lily had forced us to actually get to know each other. The day I had realised that I had fallen for him, the years that had passed before the two of us had admitted our feelings, how I had told him. That one night, the night of the auction, stood out in my memory shadowed only by the night I would never forget.

_Flashback - Five years previously:_

_I looked around, taking in the sights as Oliver drove me to the restaurant. It was a beautiful night, and Oliver had a nervous smile plastered on his face as he opened the car door and took my hand to help me out._

_He kissed my hand and offered me his arm, still smiling like the donut I had fallen for._

_We entered the restaurant and a waiter showed us to our table. Oliver whispered to him for a second, the waiter smiled secretle and left, then returned soon after with my favorite champagne._

_I looked at the bottle and noticed something shining on the neck of the bottle. I asked the waiter to give it to me and he left as soon as he did. I looked at the thing I had seen on the bottle and looked at Oliver. He smiled and I smiled, then he got down on his knees as I started to cry._

_"Miley, I've loved you since I met you, though I didn't know it then. When I finally realised it, I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. When you bid on me at the date auction, I knew it would come to this moment, right here, I suppose I had always known, but never realised that you were the one and only for me until then, but I knew then and I know now. I'll always love you, and I want to make you my wife. Miley, please say yes, because I'll start to feel like an idiot if you stare at me like that for too long"_

_End Flashback_

I felt a kiss brush along my cheek and looked up. Oliver smiled at me and handed me my ice cream cone. He looked into my eyes for a minute before calling the boys to come get their ice cream cones. After he handed them to the boys, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

_Always and forever..._


End file.
